Pooh's Hunny Hunt
Pooh's Hunny Hunt is an attraction at Tokyo Disneyland's Fantasyland. It is a technologically advanced version of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh utilizing a special trackless ride system. History ﻿all the skyways in the disney parks closed. Imageneers had a hard time thinking on a new atraction, but fastly thouth a Beauty and the Beast-like ride, with the same rooms and the trackless technology, but with the same trackless system, but with a different scenario and with teacups instead of Honey Pots. The next version of the popular attraction, The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh, considerably different in configuration, was Pooh's Hunny Hunt, which opened in Tokyo Disneyland. Due to a closure of all of the Skyways at Disney Parks across the world, including Tokyo, a space was left where the Fantasyland station once stood. With a budget of over $130 million, and featuring a never-before-used 'trackless' ride technology, Pooh's Hunny Hunt opened in late 2000 to large crowds and praise by many Disney internet fansites. To date, the attraction continues to have some of the longest wait times of any attraction at the Tokyo Disneyland Resort. ﻿ Summary As the guests enter a giant book, they enter Pooh's house, with a large hole in its end full of book pages with Pooh's diferent emotion heads printed. There the riders embark on their honey pots and a cast member says good bye to them as they enter a room with more pages, but instead of Pooh's emotions, leters are printed in the pages. in one of them them there is a projection of Pooh asking Christopher Robin to borrow a ballon. then, two pages move away from each other to reaveal the hundred acre wood in the middle of the blustery day, and Pooh goes floating in his ballon following each vehicles until they get togheter to see Tigger poping up, and then going into a room where 3 projections of Tigger singing The wonderfull thing about Tiggers while running away from some bees. the next room shows a new sequence where the cars move backwords showing Tigger stuck in the bee's house and the bees circle around him. as the car slowley turns forward again, guests see a plaque saying Pooh with some of the leters backwords. this room features a scary music and a dark scenario, telling riders something is going to happen. when the cars turns foreword again, they are in another room where Pooh is sleeping in his room holding a blue baloon that Cristopher gave him. sudenly, the room morths into a starfield with Pooh and the ballon still there. Pooh slowly spins and quickly diseapears, and when this happens, Pooh's baloon creates eyes and a mouth, and sudenly a elephant nose pops up, and the guests leave the room. the next room contains the same elements of the Magic Kingdom's ride, including the objects with eyes and mouths, but in a giganic scale. some of the props have holes by the the heigh of the guests heads, and when the car aproaches them, they show 3D projections of the Heffalumps and Woozles doing comedy acts. the cars spin thru a ballroom-like room, hearing a ballad similar to the Heffalumps and Woozles song, and confronting with false cars with sculptures of the monsters inside. after they leave the room, guests go fastly backwards thru a tunnel with projectons of Pooh and the monsters before large doors block the guests from returning. this room shows Pooh enjoing hunny inside the honey tree, and the final room shows an empty beedroom with a giant book saying The End while in the other page there is a picture of Pooh and his friends. the narrator says in japanese that the guest's hunny hunt has ended, and the guests are left in a gift shop. Ride System Although the ride system is like the other Disneyland-like dark rides, the car system is entierly new: a trackless moving Honey Pot! the cars feauture the new technology created by the imageneers, the LPS (don't mistake GPS (global positioning system) with LPS (LOCAL positioning system) ) this makes good use of the large building, so that the cars can move aleathoraly through the rooms. Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Dark rides